


God's Gift

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Meg, Asexual Castiel, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Roommates, grinch Meg, holiday fic, queerplatonic cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Their modestly decorated apartment was a cheerful haven. If Meg had her way, there would be absolutely zero Christmas decorations up, but over the years he had wheedled and coaxed a little bit of cheer out of her. The multi-colored string lights that were tacked up around the ceiling perimeter of the kitchen swooped down over the arch and tangled their way through the living room as well. It helped that Meg liked bright and shiny things, despite what her outward demeanor might suggest.





	

Despite how much Castiel loved the Christmas season, the hustle and bustle of stores only two weeks to the big day could be a little overwhelming. Arms weighed down with bags from seven different stores, he fumbled the key in the lock of his apartment, kicked the door shut behind him, and dropped the bags on the kitchen floor.

Their modestly decorated apartment was a cheerful haven. If Meg had her way, there would be absolutely zero Christmas decorations up, but over the years he had wheedled and coaxed a little bit of cheer out of her. The multi-colored string lights that were tacked up around the ceiling perimeter of the kitchen swooped down over the arch and tangled their way through the living room as well. It helped that Meg liked bright and shiny things, despite what her outward demeanor might suggest.

Castiel didn’t mind not having a tree. He had always thought that a cruel practice, in any case. And the little ceramic nativity set that had been his Grandmother’s graced a spot of honor on the bookshelf in his room. He was used to colorful decorations and wreaths and tinsel-festooned crucifixes from his childhood, but honestly, living in an apartment, this was much easier. 

The sound of Meg working floated down the hall and he peered around the corner to check that yes her bedroom door was closed and she had a string of anal beads looped over the doorknob. Kicking off his wet, sloshy shoes, Castiel shuffled past her room to find his Ipod on his dresser, tucking it into his slacks and putting on a more modern, poppy Christmas playlist while he laid out the presents he’d just bought in the living room to sort them.

Almost no one thought that Castiel would last as Meg’s roommate for very long. Meg had happened to him entirely by accident. Fresh out of college six years ago, in need of a roommate and fast, he was introduced by a mutual friend. Sam, who had been dating Ruby, who was an ex-girlfriend of Meg, who happened to just be couch surfing and ‘needed to get her shit together’. It was quite possible that Sam had been trying to set them up, and they did try dating a few times as roommates.

After the disastrous incident – The Incident, the one where Castiel, very confused and a tad smitten with his prickly roommate, had lost his virginity, his dignity, and had not made it to the end without crying – they had settled comfortably and definitively as queer-platonic roommates.

It was a startling moment of realization when, after The Incident, Meg had tossed a glossy pamphlet from who knows where in his lap that read in big bubbly letters ‘So you think you’re Ace’.

Anymore, Meg’s room was used solely for her work, decorated in various themes for cam-performing and holding her wide array of lingerie and sex toys in very tidy organization. She slept in Cas’ bed – pajamas strictly necessary, bra not required (strange at first, the shape of her breasts pressed against his back with leg and arm slung over, small hand clutched at his belly, but she’s warm and squishy and now it’s hard to sleep without) - unless she was out with someone else. Although she proclaimed herself bi, since they’ve been not-dating but more than roommates, Castiel found that Meg only pursued other women. He didn’t ask about it. She seemed allergic to the notion of relationships and settling down.

Lost in his thoughts and wondering if Mother would even use the Kitchenaid mixer with all the bells and whistles he had gotten for her – it was so hard to shop for her – Castiel startled when Meg pulled one of his earbuds out. Hair dripping wet and wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe, she plopped down on the couch next to him, carefully avoidant of the spread of gifts, wrapping paper, decorative note cards and tapes and ribbons and … Castiel was making a bit off mess.

“Jesus, I was wondering why you were out for so long.”

Castiel only hummed, finishing with folding a corner and taping it neatly into place. Meg was poking curiously through a few bags and she was straying dangerously close to the Target bullseye logo. Castiel leaned over her and snatched it away, clutching the plastic bag and panicking suddenly because he had made a grave mistake.

Meg honed in on his moment of weakness and narrowed her eyes at him, “Whatcha’ got there Clarence?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” It was a very small, inexpensive, silly gift. And he knew that Meg hated gifts, with a passion, at all times of the year and especially now. But he had been high on Christmas cheer and he couldn’t pass it up. “I might have gotten something for you. It was cheap. I couldn’t help myself.”

“You are a weak man.”

“Here.”

Shoving the bag at her, Castiel hoped that when Meg saw what was inside, she would forgive him. It didn’t have to be a Christmas gift, he didn’t have to wrap it and present it, she would have only resented that.

Meg rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, taking the bag and at least humoring him as she pulled a large red sweater out and unfolded it. Fingers tightening in the material, Meg glared at the shirt.

“I hate you. It’s perfect.”

Shrugging out of her bathrobe, at least wearing underwear and a bra beneath, Meg pulled the long sleeved red sweater on, the front decorated like a wrapped gift with a white tag stating ‘To: Women / From: God’.

It had been in the Men’s section. Of course. But it was much more suited to Meg.

“It fits nicely,” Castiel told her. Which, well that depended on who you asked, because most of Meg’s clothes were skin tight, and the sweater draped off her frame with a comfy slouch. In Castiel’s opinion, it looked inviting. Albeit somewhat tacky.

“You dick, now I’m going to have to buy you something.”

“You really don’t have to.”

She only rolled her eyes, and Castiel knew that he’d end up with something practical like socks, which he would appreciate immensely because he frequently found himself distracted in day to day life and negligent of practicalities. Standing and grabbing her robe, Meg tip toed around piles of wrapped and unwrapped presents. “I’m gonna put on for tea, do you want any?”

“Yes, please.”

He caught a faint smile on her lips as she made her way down the hall to put her robe back in the bathroom before going to the kitchen. Castiel lost himself in the soothing repetition of present wrapping, the quiet shush of festive paper and the snick of ribbons when he curled them on the edge of his scissors. When he was mostly finished, Meg came back with two steaming mugs and set them on the coffee table now littered with scraps.

“You up for going out tomorrow night?” She asked, and Castiel was pleased that she was still wearing the sweater, tag hanging down her back.

“You just want me to be your wingman.”

“With hot threads like this, I’m not gonna need a wingman.”

Castiel was glad he hadn’t picked up his tea yet, shaking with laughter he tried desperately not to let out. He really shouldn’t encourage her.

“It’s a not-date.”

-

 


End file.
